Injustice
by Tanafia1992
Summary: Bella, une ado comme les autres, ou presque! Elle est ce qu'on appelle une paria: celle qui subit tous les coups bas, les brimades et insultes... Et surtout qui passe pour une intello insignifiante aux yeux de tous... Mais qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière ce masque qu'elle s'est forgé? Quel secret cache-t-elle? AH. B/E. Chapitre 1 en ligne/Prologue modifié.
1. Prologue

Salut a tous !

Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour une toute nouvelle fiction qui je l'espère durera ! En effet je suis une pro pour commencer une fic et ne jamais la finir ! J'ai eu cette idée en lisant diverses fics (peu nombreuses soient-elles) où Bella est traitée comme la paria du lycée. J'ai décidé de reprendre une idée dans ce genre, mais en écrivant cela à ma sauce !

Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas toujours réguliers car je suis pas mal occupée la semaine à côté. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines maximum.

Bonne lecture !

**PDV Bella**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. J'ai 16 ans et je vis avec mon père dans une petite bourgade appelée Forks. Je suis une fille banale, brune aux yeux noisette, plutôt mince. Contrairement aux filles de mon lycée je ne suis pas une mordue de mode, je m'habille simplement, me contentant de jeans et de pulls ou de tee-shirt. Je déteste le shopping et de toute façon je n'ai pas les moyens de suivre la mode d'aujourd'hui.

Dans mon lycée les élèves sont classés par différents rangs :

Les sportifs

Les pompom girl (ou aussi les filles les plus populaires du lycée)

Les gosses de riches

Les intellos

Les inintéressants (ou ceux qu'il faut éviter si on tient à sa réputation)

Avec ma meilleure amie Angela nous sommes classées entre les deux derniers rangs. Ce n'est pas un détail intéressant ? Sauf si on considère que je suis la paria des populaires de mon lycée. Humiliations, insultes, intimidations, coups par derrière…

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Il faut revenir 1 an en arrière et découvrir mon histoire pour découvrir cela…

Fin du prologue !

Il est peut-être un peu plat, mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche rassurez-vous. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, votre avis compte pour moi ! J'accepte les critiques positives comme les critiques négatives.

A très vite pour le chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapter 1 Ce qui a changé ma vie

Coucou tout le monde !

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ça va nickel ! Je voulais remercier les lectrices qui ont apprécié mon prologue et qui ont laissé une review ! Désolé je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais ça va venir ! Pour celles qui confirment le fait que mon prologue était plat, je comprends votre réaction, je m'y attendais ! C'était un peu fait exprès à vrai dire. J'ai hésité à mettre directement le chapitre 1, n'étant pas très douée pour les prologues mais j'ai voulu faire un essai^^ peut-être qu'il sera réécris d'ici peu !**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire en favoris et qui m'ont mis en alerte!  
**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas!**

**PS: Vu la tournure de ce chapitre, le prologue a bien évidemment été modifié pour éviter les incohérences, mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler si j'ai fait une erreur je rectifierai!^^  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : ce qui a changé ma vie

**PDV Bella**

Mon père s'est remarié. Après le départ de ma mère il y a deux ans j'avais peur qu'il ne refasse jamais sa vie. Le voir la mine triste et avec cette constante envie de pleurer, ça m'a énormément marqué. Mon père a beau être un homme fort, courageux et très fier il est aussi sensible. Il venait de se prendre la claque de sa vie, sa réaction était prévisible.

Au bout d'un an il a rencontré Eléonore Denali et ils ont commencé à se fréquenter. J'ai pu rencontrer sa fille Tanya qui aux dires de sa mère était une fille absolument charmante. Charmante c'est un bien grand mot. Malgré le fait que Tanya et moi ayons le même âge, nous n'avons absolument rien en commun. Elle est populaire, belle et elle a tous les hommes qu'elle veut à ses pieds. A côté d'elle je me sentais minable. J'étais certes jolie mais je n'avais rien de la fille qui avait une super bande de potes et qui faisait tomber la gente masculine à chaque pas que je faisais.

J'avais décidé de ne pas rentrer dans ce monde superficiel qui a mes yeux n'avait rien d'attrayant et préférai me lancer à fond dans les études. J'étais devenue une « intello » aux yeux de mes camarades : celle qui a toujours les meilleures notes, qui est cultivée, intéressée par tout et n'importe quoi et qui ne participait pas à l'ambiance de la classe comme eux en avaient fait la définition. Mon seul but c'était de réussir, d'avoir mon bac et de faire des études littéraires. Le reste je m'en fichais éperdument.

Dès ma première soirée passée avec Tanya j'avais tout de suite compris que le courant ne passerait pas entre nous. Elle avait eu vent de ma réputation je ne sais comment. Forks c'est tellement petit que les nouvelles vont vite et que les réputations sont vite faites. De ce fait elle a aussitôt adopté une méprisante envers moi, profitant du fait que nos parents aient le dos tourné pour me faire les pires crasses.

Au début je n'osais rien dire, de peur d'avoir des problèmes. J'encaissais les insultes et les mauvaises blagues sans jamais me plaindre. Même le jour ou Tanya m'avait « accidentellement » tordu le poignet et m'attrapant par derrière j'avais prétexté une chute dans les escaliers. Etant très maladroite de nature, mon père n'a eu aucun mal à me croire. Lui, il filait le parfait amour avec la mère de cette peste.

Je me réfugiais au collège, prétextant des devoirs et autres à faire pour passer le moins de temps possible à la maison. Le fait de retrouver Tanya me terrorisait. J'avais aussi appris qu'en entrant au lycée j'allais très certainement atterrir dans le même établissement qu'elle. Elle s'était chargée elle-même de m'annoncer la nouvelle en promettant de faire de ma vie de lycéenne un enfer.

Le pire ? Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, pour que mon père n'ait rien à dire, pourtant je n'étais pas le genre de fille à faire la soumise, mais les conséquences m'effrayaient…

**Et puis un soir tout a basculé.**

Mon père et Éléonore avaient prévu d'aller dîner au restaurant, nous laissant seules moi et Tanya avec des pizzas et un film d'horreur pour passer la soirée. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Vu le regard que m'avait lancé Tanya j'ai compris que ça allait être ma fête. A la sortie des cours ça avait été l'humiliation de trop. Elle était venue m'attendre à la sortie du collège avec sa bande de chiens comme j'aimais les appeler : des filles d'une profonde débilité qui ricanaient comme des hyènes à chaque bêtise qu'elle disait. J'avais reconnu Jessica qui était dans ma classe.

Bizarrement, la voir dans la bande de cette vipère ne m'avait guère étonnée.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**- Alors Swan tu continues à faire tourner Tanya en bourrique ? **_Dit Lauren en me regardant hautainement._

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **_Répondis-je calmement sans les regarder, les yeux sur mon Ipod**.**_

**- Arrête de faire ta belle sale intello on sait que ton père saute sa mère pour le fric !**_ S'écria Jessica avant d'attraper mon Ipod pour l'éclater par terre._

**- Arrête de parler sans savoir Jessica tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe chez moi, de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. Tu crois que j'ai demandé à vivre avec Tanya ? Tu crois que je me plains à chaque fois qu'elle lève la main sur moi ? Non, vous vous trompez complètement.**

Je venais de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Je ne pensais pas avoir à dire ça en face de cette bande de vipères, mais ces filles commençaient sérieusement à me pousser à bout. Tanya fonça sur moi et me poussa violemment, je ne pût rien faire, ma tête toucha le sol, m'assommant à moitié.

**- Ecoute moi bien petite salope ! Tu as intérêt de mieux parler quand tu t'adresses à moi ou à mes amis sinon c'est au cimetière que tu vas finir comme ta batarde de cousine ! **_Menaça-t-elle**. **_**Tu n'es rien, juste une petite intello de merde qui ne devrait même pas exister ! Je te le jure Swan je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! Tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu de ce qui t'attends au lycée !**

Après avoir proliféré ses menaces répétitives vu que c'était toujours les mêmes, elle partit, suivie par sa troupe.

* * *

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Après cette scène j'étais rentrée chez moi, trop choquée émotionnellement pour retourner en cours. J'avais appelé mon père pour lui dire que j'étais malade afin qu'il appelle le collège. J'avais passé l'après-midi avec un mal de tête à me la cogner contre un mur. Après une bonne dose de doliprane et un peu de repos je m'étais sentie un peu mieux. La soirée allait être meilleure, du moins je l'espérais.

Une fois Charlie et Eléonore partis, Tanya commanda une pizza sans me demander ce que je voulais, évidemment. Anchois et champignons, ce que je détestais le plus. Je décidai de ne rien dire et m'asseyais sur le canapé, las. Tanya alluma la télé et commença à zapper avant de tomber sur la chaine musicale. Rap ? Bien sûr. Moi qui adorais le rock, la variété et la musique classique j'allais devoir prendre mon mal en patience. Je pensai à mon violon, caché dans mon armoire.

C'est la seule chose que Tanya n'aie pas brisé chez moi. Mon père lui avait formellement interdit d'y toucher. Ce violon, ma mère me l'a offert lors de mon 11ème anniversaire, il était mon trésor le plus cher. Quand j'allais mal c'est en jouant que je me réconfortais. Même les pires insultes de Tanya n'y feraient jamais rien.

**-TANYA !**

Nous sursautâmes toutes les deux, surprises. Charlie entra dans le salon, un policier sur les talons. Sans que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait il l'empoigna par la chemise, la faisant se lever de force. Il la plaqua contre un mur et lui emprisonna les mains, la laissant dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

**- Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ?** _Continua-t-il toujours d'un ton furieux._

-** Ri… Ri… Rien Charlie !** _Murmura-t-elle effrayée._

- **Arrête de mentir espèce de traînée je sais tout ! Quelqu'un a averti mon collègue comme quoi tu t'en es pris à Bella à la sortie des cours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Elle a insulté ma mère Charlie ! Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça ! Je l'ai repoussée et je suis partie ! Rien de plus** ! _Répondit ma pire ennemie en tremblant de tout son corps._

- **Elle est tombée par terre toute seule peut-être ? Ce n'est pas toi qui es venue la provoquer ? J'ai une vidéo et des témoins qui m'ont tous donné une même version ! Tu vas suivre mon collègue jusqu'au commissariat !**

Il fit signe à son collègue que je reconnus comme étant le commissaire Vardun et ce dernier empoigna Tanya par le bras avant de quitter la pièce.

**- J'AURAI TA PEAU SWAN !**

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Tanya m'adressa. Plus tard dans la semaine j'appris qu'elle avait été envoyée dans une maison de redressement pour adolescents jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle n'en était pas à sa première agression, et mon père certifia que son casier était déjà bien rempli.

Je dus déposer une déposition ou je racontai tout ce qui s'était passé. J'étais tellement choquée que mon père préféra m'envoyer voir un psychologue spécialisé, ce qui m'a énormément aidé. Lui s'était séparé de la mère de Tanya en disant que c'était mieux ainsi.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'en rentrant au lycée mon calvaire allait recommencer….

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 !**

**Alors vos impressions ? Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, on se demande pourquoi !^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^ désolé si j'ai fait des fautes j'ai encore un peu de mal avec certains mots, on ne peut pas être parfait comme on dit !**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 et passez de bonnes fêtes !**

**Tanafia.**


	3. Ceci n'est pas la suite (ANNONCE)

Coucou mes lectrices !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi on fait aller ! Désolé de vous donner une fausse joie mais non, ce n'est pas la suite ! je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié depuis un mois mais je suis malade depuis les fêtes, j'enchaine bronchite, rhume et otite ! Maintenant que ça va mieux je vais pouvoir reprendre sérieusement l'écriture, mais comme je suis en stage la suite mettra un peu de temps à arriver ! Rassurez-vous j'en ai déjà écrit environ la moitié !

A très vite.

Tanafia'.


End file.
